Os Indescriptible sensation
by Ellana-Watson
Summary: Dans un monde qui va toujours trop vite , laissons place à l'amour. Pairing Hermione/Ginny
1. Chapter 1

Hey hey ! Salut à toutes !  
Bon, je sais , niveau update et régularité de publication, je suis une catastrophe. Mais je m'en rends compte, c'est déjà ça hein :D ?

Donc, en attendant que Dark Roz et moi on se retrouve niveau _"qui-à-envoyé-à-qui-en-dernière"_ pour **New Directions, the Facebook story !** , je vous fait cadeau d'un petit OS dans le monde d'Harry Potter.

Pourquoi ? Parce que Glee à beau être ma série préférée de tous les temps, HP c'est juste ... HP quoi.  
(Non, Emma Watson n'est pas une merveilleuse actrice bombissimement jolie :O c'est moi qui ai dit ça ? Oups...)  
Bref, assez parlé.

Pairing qui peut ne pas plaire à tout le monde, j'en convient. Mais moi il me plait, donc ... enjoy :D

* * *

Un regard. Furtif. Profond. _Curieux._

Ce genre de regard qui veut tout dire et rien à la fois. Qui vous transporte et vous perd. Vous aliène et vous libère.

Regard que tu me lance régulièrement désormais. Dans la grande salle. En cours. A la salle commune.

Défi que je relève quotidiennement et tente de soutenir. Mais tu détournes la tête, gênée. A chaque fois.

_Pourquoi ?_

Question qui me revient sans cesse. Pourquoi t'être éloignée de moi ? Ne plus oser t'asseoir à mes côtés ?

Et je persiste, encore et toujours. Tentant de percer l'aura de mystère dans lequel tu t'es enveloppée. Voulant à tout prix savoir ce qu'il se cache derrière ces orbes bleus tant tourmentés.

Puis un jour, tu le soutiens. _Mon_ regard. Tu me laisses observer à loisir les déclinaisons que m'offrent tes yeux saphir. La forme de ta prunelle. La minuscule tache noire que tu as dans l'iris droit.

Mais surtout, tu me laisses enfin _comprendre_. Ton regard n'est pas amical. Ni hostile.

Simplement _désireux_. Et l'explication vient enfin.

Tu prends conscience à ce moment-là que tu t'es livrée à moi, sans parler. Que j'ai compris, que je _sais_. Et la panique t'envahit presque immédiatement.

A une distance assez présente succède un éloignement total. Tu ne m'adresses plus la parole. Ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec _moi_. Tu m'évites, me snobes, m'oublie.  
Me _détruit._

Et la dernière pièce du puzzle se met enfin en place. Ce sentiment étrange. Et _partagé_.

Un soir, dans notre chambre, tu me passes devant. Sans sourciller. Sans _vaciller_.  
Et alors que nos colocataires sont absentes pour le week end, je t'attrape par le bras, te forçant à te tourner, ce que tu ne fais pas. _Obstinée_ et dos à moi.

Contact _électrique_, fusion quasi-immédiate. Mon cœur fait une embardée dans ma poitrine.  
Mes jambes flageolent, ma main tremble.  
Et tu ne bronche _pas_.

Statue laiteuse à la chevelure flamboyante, ton corps est figé dans un mouvement à mi chemin entre l'hésitation et la tentation.  
Tu _souhaites_ me parler. Tu _peux_ te retourner. Tu _aimerais_ me regarder.  
T u me _veux_.  
Et nous en sommes toutes les deux terriblement conscientes.

Ta peau frissonne sous ma paume, épiderme révélateur face à ton _mutisme obstiné_. Malgré moi, un sourire vient orner mon visage.

Presque inconsciemment, mon corps se rapproche du tien. S'y _colle_.  
Sans le vouloir, ma main glisse de ton avant-bras jusqu'à la tienne. _Effleure_ tes phalanges.

Ton poing se décrispe. Et enfin, nos doigts_ s'entrelacent_. Douce sensation, qui m'envahit et me transporte.

Pensée _obstinée_ que je suis enfin à ma place.

Tu _luttes_ encore pendant d'interminables secondes. Et j'attends. Patience acquise depuis de nombreuses années déjà. Patience qui t'a toujours été _destinée_.  
_  
Délivrance_. Ton corps se relâche et s'appuie contre le mien. Ton dos chaud se presse contre ma poitrine, et presque immédiatement, les effluves de ton parfum atteignent mes narines.  
Je ferme les yeux.

Enfin en _paix_.

* * *

OS écrit en deux parties. Si cette première partie plait, je publierai la suite ;)  
A mon commandement soldats... REVIEWEZ !


	2. Chapter 2

C'est court , je sais . Mais c'est ce qu'il faut pour cet OS. A lire doucement, en appuyant sur les mots.  
Enjoy !

* * *

Je sens ton cœur battre. J'entends ta respiration posée, ressent ta lutte intérieure de ne pas céder.  
Mais tu sais que mon comportement est un _oui.  
_Une acceptation.  
Une _proposition._

Alors, lentement, presque avec précaution, tu saisis ma main gauche. La pose sur ton ventre.  
De manière à ce que mes bras entourent ta taille.

Joie, allégresse… tant de synonymes pour un simple sentiment qui résume tout : _bonheur_.  
Exaltation _totale_.

Te tenir dans mes bras. Chose que j'avais toujours inconsciemment rêvé de faire.  
Que j'ai fait. En tant qu'_amie_.  
Mais ce soir, tu es mon _amante_.

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère dangereusement. Ton souffle se fait à peine plus saccadé.  
Maîtrise de toi-même que tu as acquis durant ces dernières semaines. _Mois_.  
Peut-être a_nnées_.

Nous restons dans cette position durant de longues minutes. Profitant de la chaleur rassurante que dégage le corps de _l'être aimé_.  
Analysant chaque sensation. Notant chaque détail, comme pour le graver _à jamais_ dans nos mémoires.

Craignant qu'un moment pareil ne se reproduise _jamais_. Rattrapant le temps _perdu_.

Et enfin, tu reviens vers moi.

Les jours qui suivent, tu cherches ma présence. Me sourit en permanence. Te rapproche de moi.

Harry et Ron ne comprennent pas ce brusque revirement de situation. Mais ce sont des hommes.  
Qu'est ce que les hommes peuvent comprendre à la _passion_ ?

Nous découvrons ensemble de nouvelles _sensations_. Ne brusquant en rien notre relation.  
Tu te contentes de me tenir la main parfois le soir, protégée des regards dans notre dortoir, cherchant un _réconfort_ que tu attendais depuis longtemps.

Je n'hésite plus à venir dormir au creux de tes bras. Profitant au maximum de ta chaleur. De ta douceur. De ton_ amour_.

Nous passons tous nos moments ensemble. Tu m'accompagnes à la bibliothèque, faisant semblant de t'intéresser à tes devoirs. En _compagne idéale_.

Tes résultats qui étaient en chute libre remontent aussi vite qu'ils étaient tombés en ruine. Rapidement, tu redeviens l'élève _appliquée_ que tous tes professeurs s'acharnaient à tenter de faire revenir.

Appliquée. Brillante_. Parfaite_.

Je viens assister à tous tes matchs. Priant intérieurement pour ne pas que tu te _blesses_. Grommelant des insultes à quiconque te _bouscule_ ou cherche à le faire.

Protectrice. Angoissée. _Amoureuse_.

Je me force à assister à ces rencontres car je sais qu'après, dans l'intimité de notre chambre, tu me regarderas avec ce grand sourire séducteur qui m'est uniquement _réservé_. T'approcheras doucement, saisira ma _main_.  
Et te pencheras doucement vers moi pour poser tes_ lèvres_ sur _les miennes_. Contact que je savoure de par sa rareté, avant que je ne tourne la tête d'un air gêné. Acte que tu trouves « craquant ». Et qui me _dérange_ profondément.

Je voudrais tant ne pas avoir à être dérangée par ce geste d'_amour_. Etre partagée entre le_ bonheur_ que cela me procure, et la _honte_ que je ressens dans la foulée. Tu mérites une personne qui clame haut et fort que _tu es_ avec elle. Qui _te tiens_ la main. Te couvre de _baisers_.

Te dit son _amour pour toi_.

Quand je te fais part de ces constatations, tu te contentes de lever les yeux au ciel, un sourire doux sur le visage. Tu me rappelles que tu ne veux pas une « personne », mais seulement _moi_.  
Que je ne te tiens pas la main, mais que je m'assois tous les jours à côté de toi pour te prouver que je suis _là._ Qui ne te couvre pas de baisers, mais rend _unique_ les quelques-uns que je t'ai donné.

Comme à chaque fois, je fonds devant ton air _angélique_. Devant ta _simplicité_ et ta _gentillesse_ extrême. Devant ta _patience_ et la _force_ de ton amour.

Et comme toujours, tu me fais _oublier_ mes idées sombres. Me relance dans les spirales de ce que je _ressens_ pour toi.

M'apprends à _t'aimer_ comme il se doit.


End file.
